


47, A kiss out of spite, jinson

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Challenge Response, Kissing, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: It has it all: zero sense and one dumb Jackson Wang





	47, A kiss out of spite, jinson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).

— That's a dumb plan, - Yugyeom says softly. He is always so nice and soft and cute, and he probably would have even offered Jinyoung that perfect apartment that Jinyoung stole from Jackson five minutes before Jackson called the landlady. Yugyeom wouldn't mind. He is that nice. Besides his successful brother owns a great apartment and Yugyeom simply stays there all the time. Jackson also has a successful brother but that hardly matters when that brother is in Australia. He wouldn't greet Jackson with samgyupsal or jjajangmyun in any apartment in Seoul anyway.

No reasons to listen to Yugyeom.

Mark nods in agreement, and that's when Jackson stops and tries to be reasonable for a second. Screw that, he thinks. Not the plan, of course, but being reasonable. Who needs reasonable when you can have revenge on Park Jinyoung.

— That's dumb because Jinyoung never goes to any party, — Mark explains. — How can you kiss him in front of everyone he knows if he never goes out?

Point taken.

That's why Jackson makes Jaebum organize a book club. Jackson even reads a book himself (a whole book! with letters! and plot!).

— How can I invite all Jinyoung's friends there? — Jaebum frowns over his mother's yoghurt. Thank god they are doing well enough to open another branch at Ikseondong. Still far from any normal place to hang out but at least it's Seoul and not a suburb of Ilsan. Nobody would go to a /book club/ in Ilsan. — I mean, he has none?

— You, — Jackson says firmly. Jaebum snorts. - And Wonpil? Hmmm. Mark? Sophiya? Bammie always sticks around Jinyoung too.

— You, — Jaebum takes a spoonful of yoghurt and then notices some cat hair on his pants so he isn't looking at Jackson when he says that. — I mean, if Bambam counts then obviously you are his friend too. And what would Bambam do at a book club gathering? Can he even read?

Bambam aesthetically drops a copy of "Devil wears Prada" in front of Jaebum and then drops his own self even more aesthetically on a seat next to Jackson's.

— I am all prepared, - he says defensively. — Jack-hyung has told me already.

So much effort for a stupid kiss that Jackson doesn't even want. He never tried this hard even for his dates and now he is going through all this just to have revenge and ruin Jinyoung's life like Jinyoung ruined his own.

And then on the day of book club meet-up Jackson realizes that he thought of every single detail. He thought that he would abruptly kiss Jinyoung in front of everyone Jinyoung cares about (if that prick even knows what it means to care about someone) and of course someone whom Jinyoung wants to be his significant other would be there and all Jinyoung's hopes to be with them would crash. Like Jackson's hopes to live in an amazing apartment were crashed by him!

Every. Single. Detail. Except for "how to actually make it possible to kiss Jinyoung". Jackson is seated quite far from him and sometimes he throws glances over the table that Jinyoung seems to catch every time. That's so annoying, it's like Jinyoung is glaring at him preventively. Same shit as with the apartment. If Jackson was in a nicer mood, he would probably continue this way of thinking with "Jinyoung is also perfect like that apartment" because Jinyoung talks in a calm and beautiful way, he looks good, he…

— He smells, — Mark says quietly when he passes behind Jackson to get coffee. That's so funny that Jackson almost falls from his chair laughing. Jinyoung stares at him and smiles. Jackson laughs even more at the fact that Jinyoung smiles not knowing that Jackson laughs at him forgetting to shower.

Not that perfect after all, ha.

The meet up comes close to the end and Wonpil shyly says that he has to go. Jackson panicks. What if Jinyoung likes Wonpil and Wonpil isn't here when Jackson kisses Jinyoung? Luckily Jinyoung is close enough at that moment since they are all moving to pick their stuff, choose a candle to take home and so on.

— I missed you so much this whole time, — Jackson says loudly and dumbly to pretend that they are loving boyfriends who had to sit apart during the event. And Jinyoung looks at him extremely surprised, eyes wide opened and mouth trying to form some normal question. Jackson doesn't give him that opportunity. He kisses Jinyoung right on his almost opened lips, being as quick and intense as possible.

Jinyoung actually smells nice. Mark lied. He does smell… Jinyoung but it feels as a nice smell for Jackson.

He also doesn't push Jackson away. Instead Jinyoung pulls him even closer for a deeper kiss. Okay, that was not the original plan. The original plan was also not to go with Jinyoung to his new apartment (sic!) and cuddle all the way to it and not only cuddle there.

Jackson tries to explain the original plan next morning.

— I wanted to kiss you in front of someone you like, — he says. — And with that fuck up all your chances with them.

— Jackson, — Jinyoung says, and Jackson fondly looks at his eye crinkles. Jinyoung smiles so wide that he gets embarrassed and puts his head on the table hiding behind his elbows.

— It's always been you, — Jinyoung mumbles from there. — Do you want to move in together, by the way? I heard you were interested in this place.


End file.
